


A Little Downtime

by elrhiarhodan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pleasure/Pain, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has found a home, a safe place, and she can take a little "downtime".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Downtime

Natasha waved off Steve, who offered her a drink, and Tony, who'd wanted to show her the latest bit of tech he and Bruce were working on. Bruce smiled at her in that absent way that he had and her heart fluttered just a little.

"Sorry, guys - but a girl needs a little downtime."

Maria, who was perusing something on a Starkpad (it could have been Avengers fan fiction), looked up at her and … smirked. But she said nothing.

The boys went back to whatever they were doing and Natasha made her exit. She'd been living in Stark Tower since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, and she'd been grateful beyond words to Tony for giving her a place to lick her wounds and recover a little.

They never really talked about what happened. No wait, that's not quite true. They talked about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra and Project Insight endlessly. He pumped her for information about Zola and she'd even taken him to the abandoned base and the destroyed bunker. He wanted to see what was left of the creature that had his parents murdered. And maybe resurrect it just to destroy it again.

But she and Tony never talked about the price of betrayal. Except for one quiet evening when Cap was off doing his thing (something about art classes) and Bruce was brooding elsewhere. Tony casually mentioned Obadiah Stane - Obi - who was supposed to be his friend and mentor, but had tried to have him killed.

At that moment, she knew just how much Tony Stark, billionaire asshole philanthropist, understood just what she was going through. Just how much she was suffering and how her wounds were never going to fully heal.

Before, Stark Tower had been a refuge, but then it became home. It was a place where she could relax, let her guard down, take some pleasure in just being herself. By herself.

Once in her suite, door closed and locked, she striped to her skin. The air was a little cool, just perfect, and her nipples puckered. Natasha enjoyed the tiny pain, it was a natural kinetic response to an ordinary sensation. She'd been taught about pleasure and pain and all the ways a body could respond to unnatural sensations. But that was another life - one she'd left behind and one she never hoped to revisit. 

Natasha shivered at the memories and cursed lightly - in English - never Russian. She needed to focus on the moment, on her pleasure. She needed to be greedy and selfish and shameless, she needed to take what she wanted. 

Stretching out on the bed, thighs parted, she closed her eyes and sought what she most desired.

The Other Guy.

Not that she didn't want Bruce. But Bruce was all about sweetness and trust and vulnerabilities.

The Other Guy was big.

Eyes closed, fingers busy, Natasha fantasized about riding The Other Guy, about being filled until there was no room left inside her for anything other than pleasure. No room for shame and dishonor and murdered expectations.

Her climax was like the quick snap of a broken neck - a instant's perfection. Thighs sticky, fingers scented like the ocean, she curled up on her side and fell into the welcoming, dreamless darkness of sleep.

__

FIN


End file.
